Voodoo doll
by AshleighCroftXo
Summary: I hate him, he hates me but somehow I've got him under my spell. This is a story about Austin and how he hates ally Dawson but, the rest you'll have to find out... I suck at sumaries so you'll have to read it, I will only carry on if people like this thanks xo


Voodoo Doll

Ally's POV:

"Tell me where you hiding your voodoo doll, cause I can't control myself.."

My alarm went off making me practically fall out of bed. Ughh, it's the first day back at my shitty school 'Marino High'

I sadly pull back my heated duvet and drag my sorry ass out of bed and into the bathroom. 30 minutes later and I'm ready for the shithole, I'm wearing a tight black crop top with a tight black skirt which sits right above my belly button, with black boots to match. I can't be bothered to do my hair so I leave it down gently curled, as for my makeup I've gone for the usual, black eye shadow, red lipstick, eyeliner and mascara. And I'm ready.

I grab my songbook from the kitchen picking up an apple and my keys whilst I'm there, then head for my car. Just as I'm about to start the engine I hear someone shout my name, someone too familiar. Austin Monica Moon. I get out my car and slowly make my way towards him.

"What do you want moon?" I practically spat at him.

"Woah easy there allycat"

Ugh he knew I hated it when he called me that, see here's something you should know about Austin moon.

It all started in third grade, when we met. I was so different back then, I always had my hair in a ponytail with a flowery dress and long brown boots on. Austin and me were best friends, we would do anything together. We met because there was this kid picking on me and Austin defended me, he was so much nicer back then it's senior year now and here we are a few years and some horrid incidents later, which involve both tragic and ironic things in which he calls me allycat Long story short, I hate the guy.

I sighed and got in my car and drove off, obviously I was too annoyed at Austin to notice that somehow he had gotten into my car.

"What the fuck Austin!" I yelled at him not taking my eyes of the road.

"I needed a lift" i could hear the smirk in his voice, I opened my mouth to say something but quickly closed it, it was Monday and I couldn't be bothered to argue with him so early in the morning.

As soon as we stepped out the car people were whispering. Great, just what I needed at 8am. Please note my sarcasm…I quickly sped to my locker where my best friend, Trish was waiting. I opened my locker and got my books out then slammed the locker, quite loudly.

"Well someone's in a good mood" she said mocking me.

"I'm sorry Trish it's just that I had to give someone a lift this morning!"

"Let me guess" the Latina started. " blonde hair, brown eyes, coming this way with fez and Dallas.."

I turned around as she pointed at them, and she was right they were coming over, but why did I get all excited for? Surely I can't like him.. Right? I mean sure he has the most perfect golden blonde hair, and his beautiful smile that sends girls swooning and his eyes, his chocolate brown eyes you can just get lost in… "ahem." I glared at Trish as she elbowed me in the ribs causing me to stop daydreaming, just in time as moon and his 'squad' approached us.

"May I help you?" I said not look at him.

"Why that would be rather fine Allison" he replied imitating a stereotypical Englishman. Trish must've noticed me clenching my fist because she turned me around, Austin must of seen it as well and he stepped back a bit.. But as me and Trish started walking off I turned back to Austin and leant in so I was millimetres from his lips.

"I must say moon you are looking rather sexy today" I imitated his impression of the Englishman again. And with that I walked off with a smirking Trish looking back to see a very confused and embarrassed austin blushing.

As me and Trish walked into the classroom it was as if every single head turned to face us. "Why is everyone staring at you?" I asked Trish quietly so no one heard.

" they're staring at you sweetheart." She replied full of sass. They must've found out about what I did to Austin earlier…

A very long hour later it was lunch, me and Trish went to sit but our favourite tree behind the school. We've been coming here since first grade and we preferred it here as no one comes back here, so it's peaceful. Soon enough lunch was over Trish left me to go to maths whilst I went on my way to music, my favourite lesson. But as I was about to turn the corner I was slammed into a locker by a certain someone " what do you want moon?" I spat at him, he bought his lips to my neck and spoke so quietly " to get my revenge, I will get you back Dawson" every word sent chills down my spine. He walked away without looking back leaving me there with my mouth hanging wide open and a single thought in my head..

Wow..


End file.
